Poisoned Rescue
by FacinelliFan882639s
Summary: Aro rescues a prostituting Carlisle off of the streets of Volterra in the late 1700's, but did Aro really RESCUE him? or did he set him up for more terror in his life that was already overloaded with fear.
1. Chapter 1

Aro's POV

It was a beautiful, cloudy day in Volterra, and I had stepped out for a bit.  
The estate got so gloomy and boring sometimes.  
But, walking past an alley, I smelled a familiar scent. I had caught a waft of it walking before, but it wasn't this strong. When I peeked around the corner, a handsome young blonde was shaking and curled into a tight ball. When he heard me, he looked up, and he had the most beautiful golden eyes.  
"S....six....euroes...an hour?..." he said, shaking a bit more.  
"wh...what?...."  
"th....that is what you're here for, isn't it? I...I'm a prostitute..."  
"Oh, love....no. That's not what I'm here for. Why don't you come back with me? Do you have anywhere to go?"  
He shook his head innocently. I could see fear in his eyes, and I felt a pang of grief for him. He was so cute, and, from what I could smell, he would be a valuable vampire in the guard. He stood and started walking with me, still shaking a bit. He was scared.  
I wrapped my arm around his shoulders. "What's your name?"  
"S.....stregoni.....Stregoni Benifice.... i...in italian, that is....."  
I chuckled. "What's it in english, then?"  
"Carlisle Cullen....."  
I pulled him closer to me, earning a slight squeek of fear. "Strong. In the Celtic translation, anyway. In old english, a castle tower, the foundation of the castle. Tell me, how old are you, Carlisle?"  
"I....I was born in the 1640's....I think...."  
"Time was innacurate then." I cupped my hand on his cheek, and his eyes widened slightly. "But, you seem like a smart one. How old were you when you were changed?"  
"T.....twenty three....."  
I turned and stroked his cheek again. He seemed comforted by that....He was a thin, frail little thing, and I intended on changing that. His hair was long and wavy. Changing that, too.....His clothes looked old and rugged... THIS boy needed help.  
I wrapped my arm around his waist, and pulled him close again. We were at the estate now, and I led him in. Caius greeted me.  
He sighed, rolling his eyes a bit. "ANOTHER one, Aro?"  
"Possibly." I answered. Carlisle looked so confused and scared. He had no idea what Caius had meant. "So, let's get you cleaned up first. I'll get some bath water."  
He just nodded and allowed me to do whatever to him. "Can I wash you?"  
"S.....sure....." was his meek reply. I washed him gently, enjoying it so. He calmed down considerably after I finished, and I think it was because he established and had a reason to say that I wouldn't hurt him "Let's do something about your hair...."  
He looked a bit scared again. "Wh....what?"  
"Sweetheart, where are you from?"  
"England....London, actually." He dropped the Italian accent, and now spoke with a heavy British tongue.  
"Love, you're in a different time now, and a different country."  
"You have long hair...."  
I sighed. "Trust me, sweetheart. I love your long hair, but....you stick out like a sore thumb. You can't do that if you're a vampire."  
He hung his head, and I pulled on his ponytail playfully. He was so adorable. He trusted me now, and I knew it. I took him back the hall, and sat him down in a chair in front of a mirror.I left, and when he came out, he had short hair, swept to one side. *like in the picture where he's with the volturi* "Very nice, Very nice."  
He blushed. He had also been fitted for new clothes, and was now dressed in them. Hewas so handsome. "Th....thank you....f...for everything...."  
I stroked his cheek, smiling at him. I walked to my throne and sat down, leaving him in the open. Jane appeared, then, and she sighed. She knew exactly what to do. She did this with every attractive new member of the guard. She locked eyes with him, and it was all. over.  
Carlisle threw his head back and cried out in pain, shrinking to the ground. He curled into a ball, sobbing in pain. Jane looked sympathetic. She wanted this one. "Carlisle!" I yelled, running toward him. This was all an act. As soon as I touched him,  
Jane seized her attack. He went limp in my arms and whimpered. "I know....I know...."  
I held him close, trying to get him to stop shaking. "You're alright. You're alright."  
Holding him, his past flew through my head...abuse....terrible abuse....sexual, verbal, physical....loneliness.......having to earn money through something he hated so much. Now, relating Jane to that abuse.....Me as a symbol of trust and safety.  
Jane approached him now, and he cried out, clinging to my coat. "Hey, hey....You're alright." Jane gently reached out and stroked his back, and Carlisle flinched and cried out in fear. "I'm sorry....I'm sorry...It's okay..." She glanced at Alec. I shook my head. No need to scare him more by completely blinding him. Jane nodded in comprehension.  
"carlisle?" I said, hypnotizing him.  
"Y...yes?..." he said, looking up. "Why don't you come to my room?"  
He nodded and we both stood, and walked to my suite. "I promise I won't hurt you....Okay?"  
He nodded, having no idea what was about to happen.

Poisoned Rescue CH1 by *Anime882639s Aro's POV It was a beautiful, cloudy day in Volterra, and I had stepped out for a bit. The estate got so gloomy and boring sometimes.... But, walking past an alley, I smelled a familiar scent. I had caught a waft of it walking before, but it wasn't this strong. When I peeked around the corner, a handsome young blonde was shaking and curled into a tight ball. When he heard me, he looked up, and he had the most beautiful golden eyes... "S....six....euroes...an hour?..." he said, shaking a bit more. "wh...what?...." "th....that is what you're here for, isn't it? I...I'm a prostitute.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle screamed and shook so much that night....He was terrified.  
"Carlisle! Carlisle! I won't h-" I reached out to touch him.  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He shrieked.  
I feared I had no only broken his trust, but shattered it. "Carlisle, baby, don't be afraid. It's okay."  
"YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T HURT ME! YOU PROMISED!" he broke into deep sobs now. It broke my heart.  
"Baby......Baby...I'm sorry....I'm sorry....I didn't mean to hurt you."  
"THEN WHY?!"  
"I thought it would make you feel good, baby....I did." I wrapped my arms around him, and kissed up his neck.  
"I...i....." he succumbed to me once more.  
When Marcus came from his quarters in the morning, he was eyeing me strangely. Carlisle stood obediently by my side. Marcus glanced at him, then back to me.  
"Aro...." He looked at carlisle again.  
I pat Carlisle's back. Marcus had obviously heard Carlisle's screaming last night. "He's okay. he's okay...." Jane hopped up to me, and touched my hand. I saw her sitting with Alec in their suite, and hearing Carlisle scream. Her eyes traveled to Carlisle, squirming and looking to me for an answer: Why was everyone asking about him?....Was he really that loud?  
"He's okay." I sat Carlisle down in my throne, and kneeled in front of him. He squirmed a bit, and blushed. "Carlisle? what makes your eyes that beautiful golden color?"  
"I...I drink animal blood instead of....well....." I reached up and stroked his cheek. "You shouldn't have such an aversion to your natural food source, baby. You shouldn't. You're a bit too thin, and weak."  
He sat up now, a bit defensive. "I haven't had much of anything in a long while....I...I'm no different from you when I...I..."  
I pat his knee, which earned another healthy blush from him, and smiled. "Well. I'll take you out hunting. You need to build up." We were going to try to trick him. we would start him out with human blood in a cup, and make him slowly drink the whole human. His beautiful golden eyes would be red, but it would be worth it. When I approached him with the cup, i immediately knew he wouldn't fall for it.  
"I'm sorry, but no, thank you."  
"Baby, your aversion is making you weak. You need to be strong."  
"I don't want to become a monster and kill!"  
He was saying that we were monsters. I slapped him across the face, and he looked at me with such shock... I grabbed him by his jacket and dragged him behind me.  
"Wh...where're you-!?"  
"SHUT UP. BAD!" I slapped him again. He didn't say another word as I beat him senseless and chained him in the prisoner's chamber.  
I heard him crying all night. I felt terrible, but...I had already scared him, what would be the point of not putting him through with it? The next morning, I went down and uncuffed him. He was still shaking and crying.  
"Baby-" I reached out to touch him, but he curled into a ball, guarding his head.  
"Shhhh..." I gently stroked his shoulder, but he screamed and tried to get away.  
"shhhhhhh! shhh! It's okay. It's okay." I truly wished I hadn't done this now. He'd never trust me again.  
He sobbed. "Y...you p....promised...."  
"I know, baby. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But don't ever do that again, okay, baby? I won't offer anymore. Okay?"  
He nodded, still crying. "You promised....."  
"I know. I'm sorry."  
"Y...You said....."  
"I'm sorry."  
He sniffed. "You don't mean that."  
I stroked his hair, but he flinched away. "I do, baby. I do."  
"P....Please...d....don't h....hurt me...."  
"Okay, baby. Okay." I pulled him into my lap. I noticed then that he was shaking terribly. All because of me.... I wrapped my arms around him and lie my head on his back. "I won't hurt you anymore. Behave though, okay?"  
"B...behave?...."  
"Don't insult. I thought you were calling us monsters....that's why I threw you down here."  
He shook his head. "Not intentionally...." He looked down, almost like a child saying to their mother 'I didn't do it'  
"I know that now. I'm sorry. Anyway, no destroying property. Just...normal things. Nothing special."  
"okay...." I unchained him and led him back up the stairs. Again, Marcus was eyeing me.  
I wrapped my arm around Carlisle's waist. "He's okay.....I think....." I looked at Carlisle. "Are you okay, baby?" I stroked the shorn back of his hair. He paused a second, then nodded, shyly. "I...I'm okay...." He sounded so small....I had broken him. Not just his trust, but himself as a whole. His bruises became apparent now, and the way he was trying to curl to me....He was still scared, no matter what hesaid. It was a shame, really, when he seeked me for comfort, and I planned on....I took him to my room and lie him down on the bed. Though it was a prop, it came in handy. I stroked his cheek where a big bruise was surfacing. I felt absolutely terrible. How could I have abused such a beautiful man? I asked myself this, though I simply knew the answer. Because you were dominating him. He was yours. I stroked his cheek, watching him flinch as I did. "shhhhhhh....You're alright."  
"N...Nnn..." he was so cute.  
"Shhhhh...." I moved down and started kneeding his shoulders. He tensed at first, but slowly relaxed, whimpering in pleasure. "I'm sorry." he nodded. I turned him around, and leaned his head into my neck. "You're thirsty, aren't you?" He nodded against my skin. "Drink." He didn't move. "Go on. Drink. Just like you normally do." He bit into me, and drank. However warily, he did. It didn't hurt, in truth, it felt good. After a while, he let go, licking my neck one last time. "Good." I stroked his hair. He blushed. "Master...." I thought about correcting him, but just something about the way he said it made my head spin. I threw him down on the bed and stripped him down. He blushed, struggling against me. I stood him up and turned him so his back was facing me. I sliced open his neck, listening to him cry in pain. I scratched his chest, and put my hand over where I had sliced.  
"Wh...what....d....did I do, master?..."  
I slapped his...back, we'll call it. Hard. He squeeked, and I bit down on his shoulder. I slowly traced down his waist, then over. I could feel tears running down his face from the way I was holding him.... 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Carlisle didn't get up when he usually does. When I went up to our quarters, he was lying in the bed, shaking and crying. I gently stroked his shoulder. He was cut up from last night....what had I done to him?....Broken him again. I knew that. "Baby.....baby.... It's okay."  
He whimpered and curled into an even tighter ball. "N..no..."  
"Baby. I'm sorry. Please, forgive me. I don't know what got into me last night."  
he looked up at me. "H..hnn?..."  
"I'm sorry. Please join us. I'll make it up to you." I left him to get dressed and waited for him to come into the throne room. Eventually, he came, and I stood from my throne. You could plainly see where I sliced open his throat....I sat him down in my throne and he squirmed uncomfortably. "shhhh..." I pulled his collar away from his wound. He blushed and fidgeted. I could tell he was in pain. I gently cleaned the wound off and wrapped it with the supplies I had planted there as part of my scheme. He let me, but he looked utterly confuzed when I stood in his usual position. "W....what?...."  
"I told you, I'd make it up to you."  
he blushed and watched me out of the corner of his eye. When the...meals....were brought in, a healthy buck was brought in with them. Carlisle lit up, and fell on it immediately. He ignored our meals and drank from his. when he was finished he stood up, wiped his mouth and sat back down. I stroked his hair when I finished. "Thank you, master."  
"Of course." I kissed him gently, chuckling when I finished and he pulled away blushing and buried his head in my collar. "Awww." I stroked his hair. Weeks, years, decades past, and carlisle got absolutely huge. In a fabulous way, though. His arms were so big i couldn't even get my hands around them. He didn't have a six pack, he had a twelve pack. He was .AR. He seemed very unhappy, though, and he always stayed in his corner... I stroked his face. "Love, what's wrong?" I didn't call him baby anymore. There was just something about him that wouldn't let me.  
"I...I'm sorry, Aro...b...but I have to leave....I...I need to see the world...."  
"That's fine, Carlisle. Just....don't forget us?....Visit?"  
He nodded. "Of course. And....I sincerely thank you for everything you've done for me. Thank you. so, so much."  
I stroked his hair. "Of course"  
It was hard letting him go, but I knew I'd see him sometime in the future. 


End file.
